


give you something good to celebrate

by dreaming_is_believing2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fashion-Forward Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance & Rachel (Voltron) are Twins, M/M, Yes the title is from Katy Perry's song what about it, it's lance's birthday!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_is_believing2/pseuds/dreaming_is_believing2
Summary: Keith and Lance are in a long distance relationship, where Lance is living in Miami, Florida while Keith lives in New York City. Even with a three hour time difference, Lance can’t help but wish that they could be together in person. Especially on his eighteenth birthday.But when that day comes around, he doesn’t hear from Keith, not even for a good morning text. So where is he?
Relationships: Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Keith's Wolf & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Keith's Wolf (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Lance's Family (Voltron), Lance & Rachel (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	give you something good to celebrate

“Are you sure you can’t just stay on a little longer?” Lance asked for about the hundredth time since him and Keith had started video chatting about three hours ago.

The boy on the other line chuckled. “You know I’d love to, but I really need to get this next commission done in time for the due date,” This earned a pout from him. “Hey, tomorrow is your birthday! You should be jumping for joy.”

“I guess, but my biggest birthday wish won’t be able to come true for who knows how long.”

“Aka, me being there for it?” Keith raised an eyebrow. 

“Bingo, Mullet.” 

His boyfriend rolled his eyes. “It’s not a mullet.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” He chuckles, enjoying the pout that the other was expressing. 

“I could just hang up right now y’know.” Keith threatened.

Lance gasps dramatically. “You wouldn’t dare!” Than they just started to just laugh together, mostly at how dumb they both were. 

“But seriously, can’t you stay up a bit longer?” 

Keith sighed, turning all his attention towards the phone, rather than working on the art commission that was due in a couple days while talking. “It’s already ten-thirty here, Lance. And Shiro will kill me if I stay up any longer, considering how close school is getting now,” Lance saddens. “But I promise, your birthday is going to be the best ever!”

He sniffled, but forced himself to smile anyway. “Okay, sleep well.” And with that, Keith hung up. Leaving Lance wondering why he wanted to go to bed at a decent time.

* * *

The next morning, he was woken up by a loud knocking at his door, which scared him so badly that he had fallen out of bed. Which led to him hitting the ground hard. Lance lifted himself up, groaning in pain as his four other siblings came piling into his room. 

“It’s our birthday, baby bro!” Rachel giggled. He glared at his twin sister as he pushed himself off the floor. 

“You’re only five minutes older!” Lance rubbed his sore back and grabbed his phone. “And whose idea was it to knock on my door that loudly?”

Veronica, Rachel and Luis pointed to Marco, who was raising his hand proudly. “I’ll get back at you later, but for now, I gotta see if Keith’s texted me yet.” His sisters and Marco start making kissy sounds in the background, met with Lance flipping them off while rolling his eyes. 

He scrolled through his notifications, seeing a lot of people wishing him a happy birthday, as well as emails about discounts for the day. But what Lance was confused about was how he didn’t have any messages from Keith. The last message in their chat was when he himself had sent Keith a good night text. But from him? Nothing. In his chest, he could feel his heart dropping in devastation. 

“Are you okay, Lance?” Luis asked, noticing his expression.

“Hm?” Lance turned off his phone. “Yeah, I’m perfect. Everything’s fine, and I’m sure Mama is waiting for all of us with breakfast.” He put on his shark slippers and went around all his siblings. The other siblings were worried, but were subtly smirking. 

Lance went to the kitchen as soon as he got downstairs, kissing his mother’s cheek. “ Buenos días mi hijo.” Rosa smiled. 

“Buenos días, Mamá.” He replied with a smile. 

“Feliz cumpleaños.” Santiago came in next, patting his son’s shoulder with a proud look. Lance gave him a smile, taking a seat at the grown up table as everyone else started to pile into the kitchen, all sitting down at the adult table, at least until Nadia and Slyvio came in with their mother.

This morning’s breakfast was fairly simple but the twins had specifically requested it since there was a lot to do today. It was just sheet pan chorizo and potato breakfast burritos, which were super delicious.

“Mama, did the Garrets and Holts RSVP?” Lance asked after swallowing a bite. “Our birthday wouldn’t be the same without them there.”

Rosa looked over at her now-of-age son. “No worries, cariño, Colleen and Samaria did it last week.” He let out a sigh of relief, a birthday without his best friends at the party is like a crime in his eyes. Especially considering that his boyfriend didn’t even bother to say anyt- nope! Not going there! Keith wouldn’t do that for no reason. …Right?

After eating breakfast, Lance got dressed for the day. His outfit included a blue short sleeved button-up shirt with a collar, jamanican shorts, and three inch ankle boots. He checked himself out in the mirror and did finger guns at his reflection. Without really thinking, Lance took a selfie of himself and sent the photo to Keith. And didn’t really think about it for the rest of the day. That was Future Lance’s problem.

“I’m going to Pidge’s!” He called out as he left the house, getting into his truck to drive there. 

Her place wasn’t that far luckily, so it took only about fifteen minutes. He pulled up to the front of the house, jumped out and locked up the truck. Lance rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. It ended up being Pidge’s older brother, Matt, who opened it. “Hey, it’s the birthday boy!” Matt chuckled, letting him in.

“Technically it would be birthday man, since today I’m considered to be a legal adult today.” Lance grinned proudly. 

Matt tsked, patting his shoulder. “To me, you’re always going to be that little kid that begged for me to give him my teddy bear when I was babysitting you.” He pouted, going up to Pidge’s room. There his two favorite nerds were hanging out.

“Hey guys!” Pidge and Hunk looked up, grinning. 

“Hey, happy birthday!” Lance chuckled, sitting next to Pidge.

“Thanks guys, what are you two up to?”

Hunk hid his sketchbook. “I’m working on the design for your cake, and no, you can’t see it.”

“While I’m just playing Killbot Phantasm I, wanna play?” She offered a controller to him. 

He smiled, taking it from her and joined the game. “You’re on, I need something to distract myself.”

“What’s wrong?” 

“Keith never sent me a birthday text,” Lance said as he and Pidge started to play together. “Nor did he reply to me after I sent him a photo of me in my outfit.”

Hunk listened as Lance ranted, sketching the kind of design he thought that the twins would like. He would reply with one word answers, knowing better than to interrupt him while he was in an “insecure about Keith” venting session. Although him and Pidge knew something that he didn’t. 

After about three levels, Hunk’s phone began to ring. “Hello?” He answered. The game was paused, with Lance trying to listen curiously to hear who the other person on the line was. Hunk didn’t really say much except for “Okay, see you soon.” at the end before hanging up.

Lance blinked. “Who was that?”

“Just your mom, don’t worry.” Hunk assured with a bright smile. He didn’t believe him but there wasn’t a lot of proof that it wasn’t.

* * *

  
  


Back home, Lance stared at his phone sadly, just hoping desperately that he would finally get a message. But he wasn’t. And it was making him so upset. To him, it felt as if Keith was avoiding him, not even caring about how he was feeling at the moment. Sure, he had said that he was working today, but usually he would text him as soon as he was on a break. Did Keith not want to be dating anymore?

“Okay, if you stare at that phone any longer, I will take it away from you.” Veronica threatened, crossing her arms in annoyance.

Lance sighed. “What can I say? I thought he would have said something by now! But so far, nothing. What did I do?” He could feel the tears coming in, but really didn’t want to cry in front of his oldest sister, let alone his birthday.

“You’re getting insecure again, and I can assure you that you are overthinking. You just need to take a breath. And now I’m taking this.” She sneakily took the phone from his hands. 

“Hey! What if he texts me!” He tries to get it back, but she makes sure to keep it completely out of his reach. This goes on for a few minutes when Rosa finally comes out. 

She raised an eyebrow at her children. “What are you two doing?”

“Ronnie took my phone!” Lance whined.

“He’s getting insecure about himself because Keith hasn’t texted him back!”

Lance growled. “Give it!” 

“No!”

“I’ll take it.” Rosa intervened, taking the phone from Veronica’s hand. 

The birthday boy pouted, slouching on the couch as his mother walked off with it.

* * *

  
  


Hours passed, with the twins doing their traditional birthday dance to “Birthday” by Katy Perry. They had created the dance when they were twelve years old, still young enough to have no clue about the actual...Theme of it. But even when they found out about it, they still completely adored it. And it was a lot of fun to dance to it every year. Everyone watching were roaring with laughter, having just as much fun as Rachel and Lance were. 

For the big finish, the twins did two very dramatic poses. Rachel had her hand on her hip while doing the splits, while Lance was doing his famous finger guns against his chin while looking like he was doing to slip from where his footwork was. In the end, they get a standing ovation from their friends and family. 

And just for a moment, Lance had completely forgotten about Keith. Until a clap filled the room after everyone else had stopped. “Not bad, darling.” This voice that Lance knew so well, one that brings a smile to his face no matter what. He slowly turned in that direction, his eyes widening when he saw the love of his life standing before him, with Kosmo and a slightly older man with him. Lance’s eyes welled up with happy tears, running towards him at full speed and jumped into his arms. Keith chuckled, kissing his hair.

“I can’t believe you’re here!” Lance sobbed happily. “Why haven’t you been responding to me most of the day!”

Keith rubbed his back gently, trying to help him to calm down. “I’ve been driving with Shiro all day since I knew how much you wanted to meet Kosmo as well, not to mention that Shiro would never have let me come here alone.”

“You got that right.” Shiro nods in agreement. 

Lance laughed at that a bit, when Kosmo jumped onto him. “Well, it’s nice to finally meet all three of you, but especially Keith of course.” His boyfriend grinned, giving him a gentle kiss on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that this is a day late, I just kept getting distracted while writing this. I really do love my sharpshooting blue boy though and I wish him a very happy birthday!


End file.
